One Year
by NERD1144
Summary: Nadine was a fashion princess, he was mobster-in-the-making, this isn't your normal fairy tale and sometimes, they don't end with happily ever after.
1. Preface

**Preface:**

It's been one year since Nadine had learned the truth.

One year since her mother, Kate Howard, had told her that her real father was the "alleged" mob boss Sonny Corinthos and not some random man who ran out on her mom, like she had been told her whole life.

It has been one year since she had met the love of her life, Johnny Zacchara.

In one year, her whole life had changed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

The air was warm and inviting, promising Nadine a life of adventure. She didn't know that it would soon come in the form of a mobster child.

Her adventure unknowingly started at her twenty-first birthday party in which every citizen of Port Charles had attended.

For the party, Nadine personally invited her friends from the hospital. Elizabeth, Robin, Patrick, Kelly, Andy, Lainey, Leo, Cassius, Regina, Leyla, and even Epiphany had all come to celebrate with the peppiest part of their hospital staff.

She also invited her best friends, Spinelli and Maxie. The computer genius and the fashionista were always a pair these days but Nadine didn't mind, they were the two people who actually listened when she needed them to.

Nikolas Cassadine was also a close friend of the young blonde and attended, clad in one of his best designer suits, as always.

Since her mom was engaged to mob kingpin, Sonny Corinthos, he was also invited and so was his enforcer, Jason Morgan.

The blonde nurse didn't have a problem with the two men personally, actually, they were some of the nicest people she had ever met but they _were_ mobsters. I mean, Nadine lives her life around saving lives not taking them away.

Also, much to her dismay, the Spencers were invited only because according to her mother it was "impolite and rude" to exclude them.

Though, manners be damned if horse-face Lulu got in her way. That girl got on Nadine's nerves since the first time she heard her screeching voice at the Black and White Ball and now, months later, she still hasn't improved in her books.

The Quartermaines attended also but I think the tragedy of their losses was the reason that they cut out early.

As evening flowed over the small town, more and more guests filtered into the Metro Court to catch a glimpse of what it was like to be Kate Howard's daughter.

* * *

The night was fun - for everyone else - but to Nadine it was just another photo opportunity for Kate Howard to promote her new magazine.

Or for Kate Howard to show off her shiny, new engagement ring.

Or for Kate Howard to show how generous she was for adopting a kid from the wrong side of the tracks.

Nadine's mother, her _biological_ mother can't even admit to the world that she got knocked up at sixteen so instead she hid it from the world and covered it up with a story that made her look good.

She couldn't admit the truth because this was all done back in Bensonhurst, back when she could only dream of the fashion world and all it's wondrous qualities.

If this secret got out then Kate Howard and her career would be blown to pieces. So, Nadine had to stay quiet.

The only people who knew the truth were her grandma Rose, her mother, and herself of course.

Except, everyone knows that secrets don't stay hidden for long.

So here she was, celebrating her birthday, alone on the balcony of Metro Court looking out at the illuminated waterfront.

Well, she thought she was alone but a creak of the french doors and the slight sound of someone stepping out onto the balcony told her that she was not.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Nadine, right?"

The petite blonde whips her head around to face a young man about her age. His olive skin was radiant in the moonlight and his formed body was encased in a designer suit. Looking up into his eyes, Nadine couldn't decipher the color under the darkness of the summer night.

"How did you know?" She asks, curious as to how this beautiful stranger knew her.

"Your picture is plastered all over the hotel _and_ in every magazine across the country."

Her gaze shifts down and a blush creeps over her cheeks.

"Oh. Right." She looks back up at him. "I believe I am at a disadvantage because I don't your name."

The young brunette stepped closer and stuck out his hand. "My name is Johnny Zacchara." Nadine shook his hand and surprisingly, if she knew anything of what his name represented, her face didn't show it.

"Is this your first social party, Johnny? I don't think I've seen you around this scene before."

He looked away for a second but when he looked at her again, his face resembled that of a child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"You promise not to tell on me?" He asks playfully.

Nadine nods her head and smiles. "I promise."

"I, uh, sort of, crashed the party." He took a deep breath and continued. "My family and Sonny Corinthos have been enemies for years, so your mother didn't see the need to send an invitation my way."

He stared at Nadine to gouge her reaction and was surprised to hear a melodic laugh escape her lips.

His brow deepened as he asks, "What's so funny about me crashing your party?"

The young woman ceased in her laughter but a smile still glowed on her face. "It's not the fact that you crashed the party, it's that the said party crashing was the best part of the evening."

Johnny raised his eyebrows in genuine surprise. "You weren't having a good time? Why not? I mean, you have the most important people in the world at your party, a beautiful place to host it, and _amazing_ food." He gushes with unabashed honesty.

It was Nadine's turn to raise _her_ eyebrow. Her unasked question received an answer when he said, "Trust me, I've tried it all and let me tell you, it is _delicious_."

Leaning over the balcony, she smiled but it soon faded as she spoke, her voice soft and sad.

"None of that really means anything if you didn't want it in the first place." After realizing what she had just said, she spins around to face Johnny.

"Please don't sell that line or anything else I've said to you to any tabloids or newspapers. My mother would be _so_ mad, and I didn't mean that I hated the party or I – "

"Nadine!" He spoke with a slightly higher octave then before. The blonde shut her mouth almost immediately, nibbling her lip as she awaited his response. "I would never do that. I know what it's like to have your whole life written about or photographed for the whole world to see."

The young nurse looked up at him with amazement and gratitude. His life paralleled hers in a way she never thought of. Sure, mobsters and fashion princesses were polar opposites but there were some similarities too. Nadine gave the brunette a small smile.

"I guess you do. Thank you."

In turn, the mob heir gives her his biggest grin.

"It's no problem at all."

* * *

"You like Hemingway?" The young woman exclaimed with disgust clear in her voice.

"Who doesn't?" Johnny replies, not offended by her disapproval. "His work is one of the best in American literature."

"Then how do you explain the fact that every time I read his novels, I fall asleep?" Nadine quipped.

She and Johnny started to talk about different things they liked. Nadine, of course stated her favorite book, The Catcher in the Rye, which led to the young mobster to say his, A Farewell to Arms.

His answer is what prompted the playful argument.

"That's easy. You don't know what good writing is." Despite her very audible gasp, he continued. "It's obvious because if you did than Salinger's annoying ranting wouldn't be your favorite novel."

Nadine was glaring at him but the smile he was giving her weakened her eyes to soften up.

"How about we call a truce?" She suggests, her lips twitching upward. "We both like our respective novels and the other can't comment on it ever again."

"Fine."

Johnny looked over at the young blonde he had just met a little a few hours ago. She was staring out toward the night sky, a slight smile placed on her pink lips. Her fair locks blowing with the warm wind and her lithe body leaning against the balcony wall.

She looked over at him and he got another glimpse of those cerulean blue eyes that saw into his soul. The ones that looked passed the charming facade and designer clothes and wanted to know about him. Giving him another brilliant smile, she turned back to the sparkling sheet above her.

Tonight they started talking about all sorts of things. After she told him of her dislike for fancy parties and expensive dresses, she also mentioned how she was a nurse over at General Hospital, which surprised him and she knew because she said, "You were expecting me to follow in my mother's designer footsteps?" He shamefully nodded his head but she had just laughed it off.

"Johnny?" Her voice pulled him back to the present time and he looked over to her. She was staring into him again with those soul-searching eyes and he couldn't look away.

"Yeah?"

A rosy blush spread over the fair-haired beauty's face and Johnny's eyes followed the path it took down her neck and over the tops of her breasts before her voice pulled his gaze back up to her face.

"What color are your eyes?" She murmured. "I've been trying to figure it out since you stepped outside but I still don't know." Nadine let out a giggle at her own silliness and the young brunette savored the sound and stored it in his memory.

"They're brown." He gave her a impish smile all the while staying connected through their gaze. "May I ask _you_ a question, too?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?" His grin must be contagious because her face lit up with a small smile as she answered him.

"Why do you put up with it?" All traces of humor gone, his voice rang with sincerity and concern.

"Put up with what?" Her soft, wavering voice filtered through the air between their now facing bodies.

"I may not know you well but I know you enough to know that this, the parties, the clothes, the people, is not your style." He sighed lightly and searched her eyes for any declination, any sign that what he was saying was false.

"Johnny – "

"Nadine." The blonde nurse spun around and saw her mom standing by the doors with a disapproving look on her face.

"Hey, mom." She snuck a sideward glance at Johnny and noticed his face was now void of all emotion, like he had slipped on a mask when she wasn't looking.

"What are you doing out here, your party is inside," She took a look at Johnny and I saw the disapproving glint burning in her honey eyes. "with all your friends."

"I'll be inside in a minute." When her mother turned on her Jimmy Choo heels to go back inside, the blonde yelled out, "Oh, I forgot to introduce you guys! Mom, this is Johnny. Johnny, this is my mom, Kate Howard."

Johnny stuck out his hand, much like he did with Nadine, and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Howard."

Not one to be rude, Nadine's mom slipped her dainty hand into Johnny's large one. "The feeling is probably mutual, Mr. – ?"

Johnny cleared his throat before saying his last name. Her mother released her hand from his and backed away.

"Nadine, I want you to say goodbye to Mr. Zacchara and come inside to mingle with your guests."

"Mom, Johnny is my guest. I invited him here." The brunette fashion mogul looked at her daughter.

"Even though you know full well that with Sonny and the boy here, it will set off unnecessary tension?" Her voice full of concern. For whom, Nadine didn't know.

The young blonde felt a tug on her arm and turned to face Johnny. "Look, Nadine, your mom's right. Corinthos and I, we don't get along so in the end it will all just ruin your birthday party." The brunette boy gave her his devilish grin. "And we both don't want that, do we?"

Nadine smiled and nodded her head. "I'll see you around, right? Maybe at the carnival?" Johnny raised his eyebrow. "It's for charity and _I'm_ managing the kissing booth."

Johnny let out a small chuckle and smiled. "I'll be there. Tickets in hand." He reached for her head and pulled her close to him.

His lips were soft as they brushed her forehead and Nadine's eyes fluttered shut. He pulled away far too quickly for Nadine's liking and stepped away.

"Oh, I forgot to say ths earlier, Happy Birthday Nadine." He winked at her and disappeared inside. With a smile on her lips, Nadine turned to face her mother.

"Okay, mom, we can go inside now." The blonde skipped her way through the french doors and into the hall of the hotel.

The fashion icon shook her head and smiled, following her daughter with a slower step.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_Looking up from her coloring book, 8 year-old Nadine, quietly spoke. "Grandma Rose?"_

_A lean, middle-aged woman with the same striking blue eyes as the blonde child before her, turned to glance at her._

"_Yes, my little princess?" She turned from the kitchen counter and walked towards the table with a batch of fresh cookies for her only grandchild._

"_How come I don't have a daddy?" The older woman dropped the platter of cookies on the table harder than she meant to. _

"_Why do you ask, sweetheart?"_

_Looking at her with eyes that were glossy with tears, Nadine said, "The other kids at school all have mommy's __**and**__ daddy's...how come I only have a mommy?"_

_Rose sat in the chair across from her daughter's only child and spoke softy and with caution._

"_Your father, he left a long time ago, before you were born. Your mother tried to find him but she couldn't."_

"_Oh." The young child stared up from her book into a mirror of blue. "Well, if he doesn't need me...than I don't need him!" Then, her tiny face broke out into huge grin._

_The older woman could only stare at the child with astonishment._

Slipping out of her memories, Nadine walked over to the bar. The one good thing about turning twenty-one was that she was legal to drink as much as she wanted.

After Johnny had left she mingled with a few guests but ended up standing in a corner watching Lulu Spencer dance with her father.

While staring, she got swept up in the many memories in which Nadine had asked multiple questions about her father. But every time her mother just said that he wasn't here so it didn't matter.

"What are you thinking about birthday girl?" Nadine turned her head to see Maxie Jones standing in front of her.

"Nothing of importance." She replied with a small smile.

"Well good. Because today is your birthday and we are going to celebrate!" The shorter blonde linked arms with Nadine and headed to the dance floor just as a faster song started.

"Maxie, what are we doing?" The nurse was just standing on the dance floor while the young fashionista spun around her. "You know I can't dance."

The other blonde didn't listen because she grabbed Nadine's hand and pulled her around the dance floor.

Soon enough, Nadine's sweet laughter was heard throughout the room as she and Maxie shook their bodies to the beat of the music.

* * *

_Stepping into the Corinthos-Morgan coffee shop, Nadine ordered a latte and went to the back._

_Looking up at two men, who can only be described as tall and scary-looking, the blonde smiled and asked politely if Spinelli was in the office._

"_I'm sorry, Miss, Spinelli and the Boss are in a meeting right now." The older looking guard replied. "You may wait or I can relay a message to him for you."_

"_Thanks but I think I'll wait outside." Nadine turned on her white sneakers and took a seat at one of the round tables._

_A waiter brought her the latte she ordered and she pulled out a worn out novel and began to read._

_Only a half hour later, Spinelli came barreling out of the office and Nadine stood up and stepped right in front of him._

"_Hey Spinelli." She said with a sickly sweet smile._

"_Most gracious greetings, Noble Nurse Nadine! What brings you here?" The computer savvy teenager asked._

"_You know why I'm here. Spin, you promised that you would help me find my father."_

"_I'm sorry but I have to reschedule for Stonecold requires the Jackal's cyber skills." He replied with an apologetic smile._

"_Oh." Nadine bit her lip just out of habit. "Alright. I'll just talk to you later, I guess." She gathered her things and straightened up. _

"_Nadine?" The nurse turned and looked at one of her best friends. "I do want to assist you in the trek to find the Missing Paternal One…I just can't right now." _

"_I understand, Spinelli." Nadine gave him a smile. "We're still on for lunch right?"_

"_Wouldn't miss it." Was his reply before she stepped out into the cool spring air._

"Oh my God, I don't think I've ever danced that much in my life!" Nadine exclaimed. They had been on the dance floor for hours and finally they needed to stop or they would collapse from dehydration and exhaustion.

Maxie laughed and handed her a bottle of water. "Come out with me more often and you will."

The nurse glanced at her best friend and shook her head. "Yeah right. Like that'll ever happen."

Before Maxie could respond, Spinelli came up to them.

"Greetings Blonde Ones." They both returned the greeting with a smile.

"Sweet Nadine, may I have a moment alone to speak with you?" Spinelli asked.

"Yeah, sure, Spin." She told Maxie she would be right back and they left.

"What'd you wanna talk about that couldn't be said in front of Maxie?"

They couldn't find anywhere to talk quietly because people were surrounding ever inch of the hotel so they settled for a spot of the outskirts of the dance floor.

"It's about the case of the Missing Paternal One." He revealed.

Nadine grinned. "Did you find out where my father is?" Spinelli could see the brightness in her eye that could only be described as hope and anticipation.

"Well, yes, but Noble Nurse Nadine, I fear that it is not up to the Jackal to reveal the answers you seek."

"Who else is going to tell me? My mother hasn't said one word about who or where he is my whole life, so you're my only hope."

Nadine looked up at Spinelli with a pleading gaze. "Please, Spinelli, you need to tell me. I have to know who my father is."

While she was begging for answers, she did not realize that her mother and Sonny came up behind her and heard what she was saying.

"Nadine!" Kate's voice was filled with panic. "Stop badgering Spinelli. He's not going to tell you anything."

Nadine spun around to face her mother. "And why not? I deserve to know about my father!" She yelled.

"Honey, I know you do."

Noticing people stopping and staring at their little group, Kate said, "How about we go somewhere quieter, and I'll explain everything to you."

"No! How about you start telling me the truth for once!" Nadine was on the verge of tears but she wouldn't back down.

"Mom, _please_?" Her voice was cracking under the strain of her tears. "Doesn't my happiness mean _anything_ to you?"

"Nadine, it's the only thing that matters!" Her voice wavering with emotion and her eyes glossy with tears.

"Then tell me." Nadine pressed, not caring about the fact that the music had lowered, the crowd stopped talking and thousands of eyes were on her.

Kate's honey-golden eyes switched from Nadine to Sonny and then they closed, when she opened them again, tears started to spill out.

"Just please know that I only stopped you from finding out to protect you. Okay, babe?" She told Nadine, her voice just above a whisper.

"I was almost seventeen at the time, and I was dating this guy. We were in love and that meant everything to me."

The fashion icon fidgeted with her hands and looked at Sonny.

"One night, he asked me to run away with him but I said no because I wanted a better life for myself than what he could give me." Looking down at the floor she continued to explain.

"After he left, I found out I was pregnant but he was long gone."

Sonny was in shock but Nadine was still confused.

"Mom, who is he? Who's my father?"

"I am."

Nadine's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat because the answer came from the one and only, Sonny Corinthos.


	5. Chapter 4

Running in heels is never the best idea but it was Nadine's only way to escape the suddenly tiny hotel.

So she did.

She turned and ran as fast as she could. She didn't care about the people screaming her name or the guests whispering about the new gossip or the many photographers snapping pictures at her.

All she wanted was to get away.

Letting out a yelp of surprise, Nadine landed on her hands and knees on what looked like the docks of the Elm Street Pier.

Not bothering to stand up, she just curled up into a ball and looked out at the crashing waves.

And that's when the tears started to fall. They slid out silently at first but then Nadine let out a heart-wrenching sob and the tears just fell faster, sliding down her conflicted face.

"Nadine?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and the person crouch down next to her. Nadine turned her head and her watery cerulean eyes met Johnny's dusky brown ones.

He didn't say anything; he just picked her up and sat her on the bench. And without a word, he sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, drawing her close to his warm body.

* * *

Wiping her eyes with her shaking fingers, she softly thanked Johnny.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to guess?"

Nadine let out a tiny laugh and replied. "Though a guessing game sure sounds fun…"

Her voice losing all the sadness and being replaced by light sarcasm.

"I think I'll just tell you. I mean you'll probably hear about it in tomorrow's paper anyway."

"Did something happen at the party?"

Nadine nodded her head and sighed. "You know how I was adopted by Kate?"

Johnny gave her a slight nod but kept silent.

"Well that's a lie. You see, Kate got pregnant with me when she was sixteen and she didn't want to hurt her reputation while she was working her way up the social ladder, so when everyone asked if I was hers, she lied."

Nadine looked over at Johnny and found him staring back at her. He didn't say anything but he did wrap his arm tighter around her body.

Nadine went on to explain what happened after he had left. She told him about wanting to know who her dad was and actually finding out _who_ he was.

"So my father is your number one enemy, how's that for a soap opera drama?"

Johnny smiled. "Well I better get you home, before your mother calls the cops to find you." He stood up and offered his hand to her.

"Are you kidding me?" Her face resembled those cartoons where the eyes shot out of their heads and their mouths were dropped down to their feet.

"What?" Johnny looked confused.

"You can't walk me to my house! Do you know where I live? My house is _right_ next to Sonny's!"

Nadine was flailing her arms out, trying to make Johnny understand the problem that walking her home would cause.

"He'll, like, make you swim with the fishes or some other mob-type reference!"

The brunette only stared at her with a look of amusement highlighting his beautiful face.

"Are you done?" He asked with a raised brow. Nadine could only blush and let out a murmur of a response.

Grabbing her hand in his, he led her away from the docks.

* * *

"Mom?" Nadine called out as she entered the foyer of her house. "You home?"

No answer.

Nadine turned back to Johnny and smiled. "If you have nowhere else to be, you wanna come inside?"

He grinned and walked passed the door she held open for him. "You should know by now, Nadine, that even if I had someplace to be, I'd still come in." Johnny replied.

The blonde chuckled and asked if Johnny wanted anything to drink.

"No thanks. But would you be up for giving a tour?" He suggested with a smile on his face.

Nadine grinned right back and nodded her head enthusiastically. She turned him toward the room that was right of the foyer.

"This is the living room." She stated but then a thoughtful look came upon her face. "Though, not much living goes on in here. I'm usually in my room and my mom is usually at work or at Sonny's so this isn't exactly..."

She heard Johnny stifle a laugh and she pivoted to face him. "Something funny, Zacchara?"

He just continued to stare at her with that infuriatingly cute smirk on his face. Nadine placed her hands on her hips and arched her eyebrow at him.

"Well?"

He put his hands up in a mock surrender but that damn smile stayed intact. "I was just wondering if you were going to ramble through the whole tour."

The blonde nurse blushed and looked away, mumbling a quick apology. "So, how about I show you the kitchen next?"

She started to walk towards her destination when Johnny's arm shot out and grabbed her, pulling her towards his body once again that night.

Nadine would not meet his gaze, so Johnny placed his fingers under her chin and gently but firmly lifted her eyes to connect with his.

"Hey, you know I didn't mean it that way." His voice soft and reassuring.

"What way?" He wasn't getting off that easily.

"I didn't mean that I hate it when you ramble. Actually..." He looked down at her with a smile. "I think it's cute."

The blonde bit her lip to keep from grinning like an idiot. "You do?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I do." His voice was velvety smooth and came out a little louder than a whisper.

Nadine didn't break her gaze with his.

Not when she tilted her head up slightly.

Not when he pulled her body slightly closer.

Not when his head slowly bobbed down to reach hers.

And not when her mom came bursting through the doors, yelling her name.

"Nadine! Oh thank God you're here!" She exclaimed. She pulled the blonde away from Johnny and hugged her to her body...tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay, honey." She whispered into her hair. Nadine couldn't find the energy to wrap her arms around her mother, so they just swung by her sides.

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine." She was still looking at Johnny, wondering what would've happened had Kate not walked in on them.

He mouthed to her that he was going to leave but she didn't want that to happen so she disentangled herself from her mother and walked over to Johnny's side.

"Mom, you remember Johnny, right?"

"Hi, Ms. Howard." He smiled at Kate graciously and she did the same.

"Hello, Johnny. I'm assuming you walked Nadine home?"

"Yes, I did. I, uh, found her on the docks so I brought her home." Nadine was relieved that he didn't mention the crying part to her, that would just raise unnecessary worry.

"Well thank you, Johnny." She looked over at her daughter again. "Would you excuse us, my daughter and I need to have a talk."

"Yeah, sure, I was just leaving anyway." He looked at Nadine and smiled. "I'll see you later." And upon seeing that sad look in her eyes he added, "Sooner than you think."

And in a flash he was gone, just like earlier that evening.

* * *

Nadine didn't realize she was staring at the door he had left through until her mother pulled her away from it and sat her on the couch beside her.

"Nadine, I'm sure that I am the last person you want to see after what I told you earlier but I want you to know that I was going to tell you, I was just waiting for the right moment."

Kate sighed and continued. "But I guess there never is a right moment to tell your only daughter that her dad is a mob kingpin, huh?"

Nadine stared at her mother in mock-shock. "Did Kate Howard just make a joke?"

Kate nudged the young blonde and giggled along with her.

"Brat." She scorned lightheartedly.

Nadine looked at her mom and smiled softly.

"Mom, I believe you wanted to tell me, and I believe that you tried to contact Sonny after you found out you were pregnant, _and _I believe that we can get through this...together. Like we always do."

Kate smiled at her daughter and wrapped her arm around her.

"Together."


	6. Chapter 5

All day Nadine had eyes of nurses, doctors, patients, and even visitors following her around. Today, no one came up to her, no one spoke more than five words to her, and no one mentioned what happened last night. All they did was stare at her, and it was _really_ starting to creep the young woman out.

"Hey."

Nadine looked up from her charts into the shining eyes of Johnny Zacchara. Her face broke out into a smile and she placed her pen down.

"Hey, you." Nadine leaned over the desk and peered up at him. "What's with the sudden visit?"

Johnny grinned. "Just thought I'd stop by and see when your next break was, maybe we could hang out?"

Her smile quickly turned into a frown and she looked back down at her work. "Oh."

He looked at her quizzically. "Is that okay?" She snapped her back up.

"Yeah! Yeah, it's okay." Nadine looked up at him again. "I just had my break, though, and Epiphany said that I can't stop working until my shift is over." Her voice was soft and disappointed.

"I see." He nodded his head and smirked. "So, are you busy _after_ work?"

Nadine grinned and shook her head.

"What time do you get off?"

"At nine. What do you have in mind?"

He pushed himself off the counter of the Nurse's Hub and smirked again.

"Why don't we play it by ear?" He shrugged and walked over to the elevators, stepping in as one opened.

Nadine was smiling like a fool as she filed the chart in her hands. The blonde turned to see every eye on her.

"What?"

Th gawking nurses scurried away to their respective patients except for one.

"When did you start hanging out with Johnny Zacchara?" Elizabeth asked, her baby blue eyes looking at her with curiosity.

"I met him last night." Nadine responded, trying to evade the subject. "Did you give Mr. Elkins his antibiotics yet?" The blonde quickly asked, her face buried in said patient's chart.

Elizabeth swiped the chart away from the petite nurse. "Yes, I did. Now stop avoiding the question."

"You already losing your mind, Liz?" Nadine asked playfully. "I answered your question, I'm just not going into depth about it."

She gave Elizabeth a huge grin and the older nurse pushed her shoulder lightly. While stepping out of the Hub, Elizabeth called out for Nadine to be careful.

As the young blonde turned toward her next chart, she noticed yet another figure in front of the desk.

"May I help – " The rest of her question died in her throat because the person facing her was Sonny Corinthos.

Her father.

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth glued itself shut as Sonny gave her a tentative, dimpled smile.

"Hi, Nadine."

Finally, Nadine got her mouth to work and her eyes to retreat back into their sockets as she filed her final chart.

"Hi...Sonny." Nadine nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if we could talk, privately." He looked over her shoulder at the nurses burning holes into Nadine's back.

The blonde saw the Head Nurse coming toward them and told Sonny to hold on a second.

"Epiphany?"

"Yes, nurse Crowell?"

"Would it be alright if I took a break? I've finished all the work you assigned to me, and I'll only be five minutes, I swear. It's really important." She begged.

"Fine, but if a patient dies while you're off doing God-knows-what with that mobster boy then it'll be on your head." She retorted bluntly.

"How did – ?"

"This hospital has more gossip than it does patients." Epiphany retaliated to her incomplete question.

Nadine smiled and thanked her then turned back to where Sonny was sitting in the waiting room. Sitting next to him on the plush chairs, Nadine started to bite her lip, the butterflies in her stomach raging.

"Your mother used to do that." He blurted out.

Nadine's brow furrowed. "Do what?"

The mob kingpin smiled wistfully, as if recalling a distant memory. "Bite her lip when she was nervous."

Nadine blushed and released the plump flesh from between her pearly whites. "Oh."

After the longest minute ever, Nadine broke the silence. "You said that you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see if you were okay after what happened yesterday." His ebony eyes bore into hers as he awaited the answer.

The blonde stayed silent, trying to word her jumbled thoughts.

"I'm still...processing it, sort of." Nadine shrugged. "It's a lot to take in, you know?"

He nodded his head in understanding. "I get it, but I want you to know that I'd like to get to know you and spend time with you."

Nadine smiled. "I'd like that too." She looked down. "All my life I wondered if my father would like me if we ever met or if he would turn me away, this is so much better."

Sonny's face stretched into his signature dimpled grin. "I'm glad." He stood up from the seats and stared down at her. "I also came to ask you, if you wanted to have lunch with me at the Metro Court tomorrow? Say, around 12:30?"

Nadine looked up at him and smiled softly. "I'll be there."

--

Tossing her scrubs into her giant tote bag and letting her hair out of the hair tie, Nadine let out a weary sigh. She shut her locker and trudged out of the locker room, out of the fifth floor, and out of the hospital.

After remembering her plans with Johnny, her mood perked up and so did her ears at the sound of a roaring engine near by.

"Hey, blondie, can I give you a ride somewhere?" A voice said behind her. She spun around, ready to tell the guy off, when she saw Johnny leaning up against the door of a silver sports car.

Her retort fell silent as her eyes roamed up his body. Looking casual, he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and his usual smirk. And boy did he look good.

"Hey." Was the only response that her brain could work up.

"Hey." He pushed off the car and stepped in front of her. "You ready to go?"

A slight wind brushed through the warm air causing her blonde locks to flow around her face. Johnny reached his hand out and tucked the strands back to it's spot behind her ear. Nadine let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, when he pulled his hand back and smiled.

Mentally shaking her head, the young nurse smiled at him. "How about a walk?" She suggested. "There is this building I want to show you, down by the docks, you up for it?"

Johnny's smile didn't falter as he nodded his head. "Lead the way."

--

"Ta da!" Nadine spread her arms open toward the building like she was one of the girls on the _Price is Right_.

She looked at Johnny to gauge his reaction and her smile fell. His face was contorted into a look she couldn't decipher.

"You don't like it?" She asked.

He shook his head. "It's not that. I just don't get why you brought me to a beat-up old building." He tilted his head to the right and stepped up to the empty structure.

"I was going for my morning run last week and came across this place. I think it will be a good place for Nikolas' company to open the new clinic." Nadine explained, her voice faltering as she spoke of the Prince.

Johnny turned toward the grinning blonde and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. "Who's Nikolas? And why is he opening a clinic?"

Nadine's smile fell a little at his question but she said, "He's an old friend. And the clinic is for people who don't have health insurance or just need a checkup _or_ if GH turns them away, they can come here" Nadine looked at the building with a sad smile on her face. "He's doing it for Emily."

Before the blonde had to go into detail about anything, Nadine walked up to the door of the building and pushed it open.

She looked over at Johnny and tilted her head toward the open door. "Wanna check it out?"

The mob heir just shook his head slightly and walked through the wooden walkway, turning around to see if she was behind him.

While walking around, the young duo surveyed the layout of the place. Nadine spun around as a thought entered her brain.

"You know I just realized that you know my entire life story and yet I know nothing about yours."

Johnny looked at her and smirked. "Don't you read the papers?"

"I'm being serious, Johnny!" She exclaimed, stepping closer to him. "The only thing I know about you is that your father is Anthony Zacchara and he died at the Black and White Ball. And I also know that you are the heir to the "alleged" mob fortune."

Johnny shook his head a chuckled. "Were the air quotes _really_ necessary?" The petite blonde didn't smile at his joke and Johnny knew he would have to answer her.

"Look, Nadine, I don't know what to tell you!" He sighed. "My father was crazy, my mother is dead, and I was raised by a nanny for most of my life."

Nadine stared at the floor, biting the inside of her cheek. She was debating on whether to ask Johnny another personal question or just let it be. She found her answer when she saw how uncomfortable Johnny was after he finished talking.

"Johnny, I – "

"Hey! Who's in there?" A booming voice bellowed from the front door. Nadine and Johnny both whipped their heads around to the front entrance and saw a light moving along the building. The flashing blue and red lights alerted the two that it was a cop.

Johnny cursed under his breath and moved towards Nadine. He placed his hand on her lower back and started to slowly pull her toward the back of the building when the police officer spotted them and yelled out for them to stop.

Johnny yanked Nadine against his chest and told her run as fast as she could. He pulled her through the back door and into the alley.

The duo leaned against the brick wall panting, trying to regain the breath that was lost.

"Come on, let's go before he comes to check back here." Johnny told Nadine as he lightly took hold of her arm.

Before they moved into the street, Johnny leaned over the corner to see if the cop was there. He turned back to Nadine.

"Alright, the coast is clear, let's go!" He grinned and nudged her forward. The blonde let out a little laugh as they ran down the street and Johnny couldn't help but smile at the pleasant sound.

--

The pair were about a block away from the hospital where their cars were parked when Nadine bursted out laughing.

Johnny looked to his right at the girl in hysterics and couldn't help letting out a chuckle. "What is so funny?" He inquired with a smile.

"I was just thinking about what the look on that cops face would have been when he realized no one was in the building." The blonde let out another giggle and stared up at Johnny.

He nodded his head, smiling down at her. "Yeah, I'm sorry to miss that."

A comfortable silence floated between them as they walked closer to their destination.

Johnny's gaze fell to her hand as it swung by her side. Switching his gaze forward, he tentatively brushed his fingers against hers and upon feeling the light touch of his fingertips, Nadine's eyes switched from the night sky to Johnny.

She grinned and slipped her hand into his, giving it a light squeeze as the hospital came into view.

Johnny looked over at Nadine with a content smile on his lips and asked, "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Actually, Sonny came by today and asked me to go to lunch with him at the Metro Court. Sort of like a 'getting to know you time'."

"Was it weird?" Johnny asked as they walked toward Nadine's car which, as they got closer, revealed itself to be a silver Volkswagen Beetle. Johnny grinned as the thought of how perfect the car suited her entered his mind.

"It was a little awkward at first but he made me feel comfortable when he said that he wanted to get to know me." She shrugged. "I guess it couldn't hurt, right?"

Johnny grinned down at the blue-eyed beauty in front of him. "Right." His happy smile turned int his signature smirk. "And also if you need rescuing from Corinthos, you can always call me."

Nadine let out a small giggle and stared into Johnny's chocolate eyes. "My knight in designer clothing?"

"Exactly."


	7. Chapter 6

All day Nadine had eyes of nurses, doctors, patients, and even visitors following her around. Today, no one came up to her, no one spoke more than five words to her, and no one mentioned what happened last night. All they did was stare at her, and it was _really_ starting to creep the young woman out.

"Hey."

Nadine looked up from her charts into the shining eyes of Johnny Zacchara. Her face broke out into a smile and she placed her pen down.

"Hey, you." Nadine leaned over the desk and peered up at him. "What's with the sudden visit?"

Johnny grinned. "Just thought I'd stop by and see when your next break was, maybe we could hang out?"

Her smile quickly turned into a frown and she looked back down at her work. "Oh."

He looked at her quizzically. "Is that okay?" She snapped her back up.

"Yeah! Yeah, it's okay." Nadine looked up at him again. "I just had my break, though, and Epiphany said that I can't stop working until my shift is over." Her voice was soft and disappointed.

"I see." He nodded his head and smirked. "So, are you busy _after_ work?"

Nadine grinned and shook her head.

"What time do you get off?"

"At nine. What do you have in mind?"

He pushed himself off the counter of the Nurse's Hub and smirked again.

"Why don't we play it by ear?" He shrugged and walked over to the elevators, stepping in as one opened.

Nadine was smiling like a fool as she filed the chart in her hands. The blonde turned to see every eye on her.

"What?"

Th gawking nurses scurried away to their respective patients except for one.

"When did you start hanging out with Johnny Zacchara?" Elizabeth asked, her baby blue eyes looking at her with curiosity.

"I met him last night." Nadine responded, trying to evade the subject. "Did you give Mr. Elkins his antibiotics yet?" The blonde quickly asked, her face buried in said patient's chart.

Elizabeth swiped the chart away from the petite nurse. "Yes, I did. Now stop avoiding the question."

"You already losing your mind, Liz?" Nadine asked playfully. "I answered your question, I'm just not going into depth about it."

She gave Elizabeth a huge grin and the older nurse pushed her shoulder lightly. While stepping out of the Hub, Elizabeth called out for Nadine to be careful.

As the young blonde turned toward her next chart, she noticed yet another figure in front of the desk.

"May I help – " The rest of her question died in her throat because the person facing her was Sonny Corinthos.

Her father.

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth glued itself shut as Sonny gave her a tentative, dimpled smile.

"Hi, Nadine."

Finally, Nadine got her mouth to work and her eyes to retreat back into their sockets as she filed her final chart.

"Hi...Sonny." Nadine nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if we could talk, privately." He looked over her shoulder at the nurses burning holes into Nadine's back.

The blonde saw the Head Nurse coming toward them and told Sonny to hold on a second.

"Epiphany?"

"Yes, nurse Crowell?"

"Would it be alright if I took a break? I've finished all the work you assigned to me, and I'll only be five minutes, I swear. It's really important." She begged.

"Fine, but if a patient dies while you're off doing God-knows-what with that mobster boy then it'll be on your head." She retorted bluntly.

"How did – ?"

"This hospital has more gossip than it does patients." Epiphany retaliated to her incomplete question.

Nadine smiled and thanked her then turned back to where Sonny was sitting in the waiting room. Sitting next to him on the plush chairs, Nadine started to bite her lip, the butterflies in her stomach raging.

"Your mother used to do that." He blurted out.

Nadine's brow furrowed. "Do what?"

The mob kingpin smiled wistfully, as if recalling a distant memory. "Bite her lip when she was nervous."

Nadine blushed and released the plump flesh from between her pearly whites. "Oh."

After the longest minute ever, Nadine broke the silence. "You said that you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see if you were okay after what happened yesterday." His ebony eyes bore into hers as he awaited the answer.

The blonde stayed silent, trying to word her jumbled thoughts.

"I'm still...processing it, sort of." Nadine shrugged. "It's a lot to take in, you know?"

He nodded his head in understanding. "I get it, but I want you to know that I'd like to get to know you and spend time with you."

Nadine smiled. "I'd like that too." She looked down. "All my life I wondered if my father would like me if we ever met or if he would turn me away, this is so much better."

Sonny's face stretched into his signature dimpled grin. "I'm glad." He stood up from the seats and stared down at her. "I also came to ask you, if you wanted to have lunch with me at the Metro Court tomorrow? Say, around 12:30?"

Nadine looked up at him and smiled softly. "I'll be there."

--

Tossing her scrubs into her giant tote bag and letting her hair out of the hair tie, Nadine let out a weary sigh. She shut her locker and trudged out of the locker room, out of the fifth floor, and out of the hospital.

After remembering her plans with Johnny, her mood perked up and so did her ears at the sound of a roaring engine near by.

"Hey, blondie, can I give you a ride somewhere?" A voice said behind her. She spun around, ready to tell the guy off, when she saw Johnny leaning up against the door of a silver sports car.

Her retort fell silent as her eyes roamed up his body. Looking casual, he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and his usual smirk. And boy did he look good.

"Hey." Was the only response that her brain could work up.

"Hey." He pushed off the car and stepped in front of her. "You ready to go?"

A slight wind brushed through the warm air causing her blonde locks to flow around her face. Johnny reached his hand out and tucked the strands back to it's spot behind her ear. Nadine let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, when he pulled his hand back and smiled.

Mentally shaking her head, the young nurse smiled at him. "How about a walk?" She suggested. "There is this building I want to show you, down by the docks, you up for it?"

Johnny's smile didn't falter as he nodded his head. "Lead the way."

--

"Ta da!" Nadine spread her arms open toward the building like she was one of the girls on the _Price is Right_.

She looked at Johnny to gauge his reaction and her smile fell. His face was contorted into a look she couldn't decipher.

"You don't like it?" She asked.

He shook his head. "It's not that. I just don't get why you brought me to a beat-up old building." He tilted his head to the right and stepped up to the empty structure.

"I was going for my morning run last week and came across this place. I think it will be a good place for Nikolas' company to open the new clinic." Nadine explained, her voice faltering as she spoke of the Prince.

Johnny turned toward the grinning blonde and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. "Who's Nikolas? And why is he opening a clinic?"

Nadine's smile fell a little at his question but she said, "He's an old friend. And the clinic is for people who don't have health insurance or just need a checkup _or_ if GH turns them away, they can come here" Nadine looked at the building with a sad smile on her face. "He's doing it for Emily."

Before the blonde had to go into detail about anything, Nadine walked up to the door of the building and pushed it open.

She looked over at Johnny and tilted her head toward the open door. "Wanna check it out?"

The mob heir just shook his head slightly and walked through the wooden walkway, turning around to see if she was behind him.

While walking around, the young duo surveyed the layout of the place. Nadine spun around as a thought entered her brain.

"You know I just realized that you know my entire life story and yet I know nothing about yours."

Johnny looked at her and smirked. "Don't you read the papers?"

"I'm being serious, Johnny!" She exclaimed, stepping closer to him. "The only thing I know about you is that your father is Anthony Zacchara and he died at the Black and White Ball. And I also know that you are the heir to the "alleged" mob fortune."

Johnny shook his head a chuckled. "Were the air quotes _really_ necessary?" The petite blonde didn't smile at his joke and Johnny knew he would have to answer her.

"Look, Nadine, I don't know what to tell you!" He sighed. "My father was crazy, my mother is dead, and I was raised by a nanny for most of my life."

Nadine stared at the floor, biting the inside of her cheek. She was debating on whether to ask Johnny another personal question or just let it be. She found her answer when she saw how uncomfortable Johnny was after he finished talking.

"Johnny, I – "

"Hey! Who's in there?" A booming voice bellowed from the front door. Nadine and Johnny both whipped their heads around to the front entrance and saw a light moving along the building. The flashing blue and red lights alerted the two that it was a cop.

Johnny cursed under his breath and moved towards Nadine. He placed his hand on her lower back and started to slowly pull her toward the back of the building when the police officer spotted them and yelled out for them to stop.

Johnny yanked Nadine against his chest and told her run as fast as she could. He pulled her through the back door and into the alley.

The duo leaned against the brick wall panting, trying to regain the breath that was lost.

"Come on, let's go before he comes to check back here." Johnny told Nadine as he lightly took hold of her arm.

Before they moved into the street, Johnny leaned over the corner to see if the cop was there. He turned back to Nadine.

"Alright, the coast is clear, let's go!" He grinned and nudged her forward. The blonde let out a little laugh as they ran down the street and Johnny couldn't help but smile at the pleasant sound.

--

The pair were about a block away from the hospital where their cars were parked when Nadine bursted out laughing.

Johnny looked to his right at the girl in hysterics and couldn't help letting out a chuckle. "What is so funny?" He inquired with a smile.

"I was just thinking about what the look on that cops face would have been when he realized no one was in the building." The blonde let out another giggle and stared up at Johnny.

He nodded his head, smiling down at her. "Yeah, I'm sorry to miss that."

A comfortable silence floated between them as they walked closer to their destination.

Johnny's gaze fell to her hand as it swung by her side. Switching his gaze forward, he tentatively brushed his fingers against hers and upon feeling the light touch of his fingertips, Nadine's eyes switched from the night sky to Johnny.

She grinned and slipped her hand into his, giving it a light squeeze as the hospital came into view.

Johnny looked over at Nadine with a content smile on his lips and asked, "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Actually, Sonny came by today and asked me to go to lunch with him at the Metro Court. Sort of like a 'getting to know you time'."

"Was it weird?" Johnny asked as they walked toward Nadine's car which, as they got closer, revealed itself to be a silver Volkswagen Beetle. Johnny grinned as the thought of how perfect the car suited her entered his mind.

"It was a little awkward at first but he made me feel comfortable when he said that he wanted to get to know me." She shrugged. "I guess it couldn't hurt, right?"

Johnny grinned down at the blue-eyed beauty in front of him. "Right." His happy smile turned int his signature smirk. "And also if you need rescuing from Corinthos, you can always call me."

Nadine let out a small giggle and stared into Johnny's chocolate eyes. "My knight in designer clothing?"

"Exactly."


	8. Chapter 7

She fell limp in his arms and it wasn't until then that he heard the screams. People were running around him, arms flailing, voices rising, but no on noticed the girl in his arms. The beautiful blonde who now had a bullet in her shoulder.

The shock wore off and Johnny frantically pulled out his cell phone and called an ambulance to the park. Seconds later the faint sounds of sirens were heard.

Johnny looked down at Nadine. Her face was more pale than usual, her mouth was twisted into a grimace not a smile, and her blonde hair was sticking to the sweat that had built up on her face.

He gently raised Nadine into his arms, holding her body against his. He used her sweater to apply pressure on the oozing wound.

"Nadine!" He whispered down to her urgently. "Can you open your eyes for me?" Nadine eyes fluttered but didn't open and Johnny cursed.

The EMS bus came into view and the blaring sirens caused Nadine to moan and try to move around in Johnny's arms. The movement caused her to let out a whimper of pain.

"Johnny?" Nadine whispered.

"I'm here, Nadine. Don't worry. I'm here." He replied softly. The paramedics rushed out of the vehicle and ran towards the booth.

"What happened?" One of them asked.

"We were just – just talking and then all of a sudden she fell in my arms and I – I don't know where the bullet came from but I think she got hit in her shoulder."

The paramedics pulled a stretcher out and gently pried Nadine's body from his arms.

Johnny held onto her hand as they strapped her to the stretcher and he whispered in her ear, "Everything's going to be okay."

"Sir, are you riding in the bus with her?" The other paramedic asked him.

Johnny just said, "I'm not leaving her side."

--

Johnny had his bloody hands holding his head as he sat in the waiting room. The afternoon flooded his mind and he couldn't piece together who would shoot _Nadine_.

Him, sure, he had a long list of things to be shot for, one being his last name. But Nadine, she didn't deserve this.

His thoughts were cut short by a scream of his name. His head shot up and his eyes connected with the watery ones of Kate Howard.

"Johnny, what- what happened?" She asked, her lip trembling. "The hospital called me saying Nadine was shot? Someone – someone shot my baby girl?"

Johnny saw that she was about to fall and caught her before she could. He sat her down on one of the chairs and sat in front of her, trying to hold her up.

"Miss Howard? Are you okay?" He asked gently, looking to see if she would pass out or not. "Do you want me to call a doctor over?"

She sat up straighter and shook her head. "No, that's alright, I'm fine. Thank you, Johnny."

Johnny stood up and looked over at the nurses hub, remembering the way she would to flutter around the space, trying to do three things at once.

"She's going to be okay, right?" Kate's voice sounded small and vulnerable. Johnny couldn't look at her, let alone answer her question.

He wouldn't have had a chance to respond even if he could because at that moment Maxie Jones and Sonny Corinthos came rushing out of the elevator doors.

"Kate!" Corinthos moved quickly to his girlfriend and Nadine's friend stood beside the elevator doors, not moving.

Sonny just noticed that Johnny was sitting in the chairs across from them. "Hey Zacchara! What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

Johnny looked up at the man and shook his head. "I'm not here to fight with you Corinthos."

"Then why are you here?"

Kate stood up and wrapped her arm around Sonny's trying to pull him away from Johnny.

"Sonny, he's here because he was the one that found Nadine. They were together when someone shot her." She helplessly pushed against his chest to back him off. "They're friends."

Sonny's hateful glare speared into Johnny's hardened gaze. "She's been hanging out with him?"

Kate pulled him away from where Johnny was before anything could start and Johnny just stood up and walked away to the elevators.

"So you're the one that was roaming her mind 24/7." Nadine's blonde friend, Maxie, was talking to him. Johnny looked over at her.

"I'm sorry, what?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and smirked. "I said that you are the guy that was occupying all of Nadine's time, even when she was with me."

Johnny furrowed his brow in confusion and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Are you two dating? Or has my goody-two shoes best friend finally learned the meaning of a friend with benefits??" She laughed, like it was an everyday meeting and her best friend wasn't in the hospital.

Johnny just stared at the pestering woman. "Nadine and I are...well, I don't know, really."

Then his stomach was in knots as he thought of Nadine. The blood flowing out of her body, the paleness of her skin, the pain she must be going through. Wondering if he would ever get to see her smile again or hear her laugh, or kiss her beautiful lips.

"She's going to be okay." Johnny heard Maxie say. He turned his head to face her.

"How do you know that?" He didn't mean to snap but it didn't seem to faze the blonde.

Maxie shrugged and smiled sadly. "Because she's strong. Nadine won't let herself die."

"You know why?"

Johnny did not say anything, but he shook his head.

"Because she knows that a lot of people would be in pain if she were to die." Johnny smiled softly and added, "And we know that she would hate that." He shook his head and chuckled.

"She always puts others first, right? I've only known her for two weeks but I feel like I've known her forever."

Johnny started to wonder why he was telling all of this to a person he just met. But his thoughts were interrupted when Doctor Scorpio came up to the waiting room.

Johnny and Maxie walked over to hear the news on Nadine's condition.

" –– the bullet missed her heart but it did scrape her left lung. There was some major hemorrhaging when we removed the bullet but we were able to stop the bleeding." Robin looked at every person and then back to Kate. "The surgery went really well. Now all we have to do is wait for Nadine to wake up."

Sonny asked, "How long will that be, Robin?"

"Usually it takes a couple days for the anesthesia to wear off but it's up to Nadine when she wants to wake up." Robin nodded to the group and then backed away to the Nurse's Hub to talk to the nurses.

Kate smiled and jumped into Sonny's arms. "Oh, Sonny, she's going to be okay! Our little girl is going to be okay!"

Sonny's face broke out into a grin and he hugged her back. "Yeah she is." When they broke apart his lips turned from an elated smile to a deep frown. He looked over at Johnny and said to Kate, "This is all that Zacharra kid's fault.!"

He walked up to the wall where Johnny was leaning and got in his face. "You know she wouldn't have been in there in the first place if it wasn't for you and father's business!"

Johnny was not in the mood for Corinthos and his crazy blabbering so he tried to just side-step the older man and walk away but Sonny wasn't having that.

Sonny pulled Johnny by the collar and pushed him up against the wall. "Where do you think you're going, huh? We are not finished talking."

Through Sonny's pressure on his throat Johnny grumbled. "I don't have anything to say to you." He tried to pull off Sonny's arm but it was useless.

"Sonny! Sonny! Let go of him!" Kate was screeching from behind him and trying to pull him off of Johnny.

Sonny let go off Johnny and snarled. "You stay away from her! Got it? She doesn't need you infecting her life!"

Johnny gulped up some air and glared at Sonny. He pushed passed him and Kate. Turning to Maxie, he said, "When she wakes up, tell Nadine that I'm glad she's okay." Then he turned towards Sonny again.

"Don't forget Corinthos, I'm not the only one with enemies." The young brunette walked up to the elevators and stepped inside.

Once the doors closed, he let out a whisper. "I'll be back to see you."


	9. Chapter 8

**Note: Thank you to all of you who replied! It's what makes me get off my butt (figuratively) and write each chapter. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be written, though. It is extremely fluffy (almost made me hurl kind of fluffiness). LOL. Kidding.**

Chapter Eight: Late Night Visit

The full moon shone over General Hospital as Johnny slipped passed the busy nurses and other hospital staff to get to Nadine's room.

Once he got inside and quietly closed the door behind him, he looked over at his sleeping beauty. The moonlight was shining in through the window illuminating her pale face, making her look enchanting.

She looked better than the last time he saw her, which was over a week ago. Her face had been contorted in pain, blood was everywhere, and she was helpless. He never wanted to see her hurt ever again.

So that's why he was here, passed visiting hours and covered by the darkness. To say goodbye and make sure he would never hurt her again.

Sitting down in the chair by the bed, he watched as her shallow breaths escaped her pink lips. He didn't know how long he sat there, watching her sleep, the only thing he knew was that he had to stay away.

Johnny stood up and leaned down to press a soft kiss on her brow and slowly turned to leave. Before he could move another step, five pale fingers wrapped themselves around his wrist pulling him back to the bed.

"Leaving already?" That sweet voice he longed to hear again met his ears and he spun around to meet those sparkling blue eyes.

"Don't leave." She whispered. She pushed herself into a sitting position and tugged Johnny's hand toward the bed. "Please, stay with me?"

Her voice sounded so hopeful that Johnny couldn't bare to walk away. Those blue orbs had him trapped from the moment they met. He sat next to her on the bed and looked down at their intertwined hands.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice was barely a whisper. She shrugged her hospital gown covered shoulder and looked at him.

"My shoulder feels better, it was sore for a few days after the surgery and the doctors made me do some physical therapy but I'm fine now." She peered at him through her lashes. "How are you doing?"

Johnny smirked. "You're the one lying in a hospital bed and you ask how _I_ am?" He shook his head. "Crazy girl."

Nadine's face broke out into a smile and he was knocked breathless. It was true, then. You really don't know what you have until you lose it. Or almost lose it, in his case.

"Johnny?" Her voice was slightly curious. Johnny stared at her, trying to figure out how he could have ever thought of leaving her. "Yeah?"

"How come you weren't here?" He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I mean, when I woke up."

Johnny averted his eyes from hers and stared at the glowing window. "You didn't stay away because of what my dad did to you, did you?"

Johnny's eyes shot back to hers. "No! Of course not, like I'd let Son – " He paused. "Wait a minute. Did you just call Corinthos 'dad'?"

Johnny let out a small smile and Nadine returned a bigger grin. She bit her lip and nodded her head, her grin never wavering.

"When did that happen?" He asked happily. This was a big step for Nadine, to let Sonny in her life and he was excited for her.

"I don't really know. He was just so great to me while I was recovering. He stayed with me from morning till night the whole time and we talked about all these random memories and he even paid for a coffee cart with my favorite chocolate chip muffins to come to my room every morning. It was amazing." She said in one breath, her eyes shining with excitement.

"That's great, Nadine. I'm really happy that you're getting to know your dad." Johnny replied with a small smile, looking down at their hands again.

"Yeah, it made my recovery go by a lot quicker and easier." She touched Johnny's cheek and raised his head so that their eyes locked. "It would have been a lot better if you had come by, though." She confessed.

He saw the truth in her eyes and knew he had to tell her, so he took a deep breath.

"Nadine, by now you know that I rarely tell the truth but when I'm with you, I can't even _try _to lie." He smiled a little and continued on. "So, the reason I didn't come by and the reason I'm here tonight is because I _shouldn't_ be around you anymore."

Nadine's eyes narrowed and her smile changed to a frown. "What are you talking about, this – " Johnny held up a finger for her to pause. She obeyed and let him talk.

"You should also know by now that I never do what I should and that I _always_ do what I want," He took a deep breath and looked at her affectionately. "And what I want...is you."

The next few seconds were filled with dead silence because Nadine was in full shock. She was not prepared for answer like that.

"You want...me?" The recovering nurse couldn't wrap her head around the idea of this Adonis look-alike wanting _her_.

"Of course I do." He breathed. "There is nothing I want more than to be with you, Nadine."

She just continued to stare at Johnny, wondering if this was really happening or if she was dreaming. Johnny was getting a little nervous from her silence and waited with bated breath for her response.

"Nadine? Are you going to say anything?" He asked. "Because you are never this quiet and it is kind of freaking me out so if you could like make a noise or some – mmhmm."

Johnny moaned as Nadine pulled him towards her and smashed her lips to his in a fierce and passionate kiss, letting him know that she wanted him too. His hand slid up her back and clutched the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him.

When breathing became a necessity, they pulled away but didn't move from their close positions. Johnny leaned his forehead against hers and let out a ragged breath.

Nadine was the one to speak up. "Well, that went a hell of a lot better than our first kiss, don't you think? Less bullets, more tongue." She grinned as she pulled her face away from his to look at him. "I mean, that last one...talk about the kiss of death, eh?"

She let out a small chuckle but it died when she saw the torn up look on Johnny's face. Nadine placed her hand on his cheek and asked him what was wrong.

Johnny stayed quiet for a few minutes but finally answered her, his voice cracking with emotion.

"You could've died, Nadine, and I'm being selfish by staying with you. That shooter was aiming for me and because you were with me, you got hurt." He shook his head and pulled away from her warm embrace. "I should leave."

"Johnny don't go!" She cried. "It wasn't because of you that I got shot!" The young brunette stopped in his tracks.

"Sonny had Spinelli identify who the shooter was and who they were working for." She took a deep breath. "It was the hit man of a Russian gangster by the name of Andre Karpov. He read in the paper about how I was Sonny's kid and decided to get his message across that he was the top mobster in Port Charles now."

Nadine shrugged her shoulders even though she knew Johnny couldn't see her. "It wasn't your fault and I don't blame Sonny either. I know that your life is dangerous, I've got a bullet hole in my back to prove it." She stated determined. "But I'm not going to run away from the two of the greatest things in my life."

Johnny turned to face her once again and moved to her side. He grabbed the side of her face with both hands and softly brushed her lips with his.

"What no tongue this time?" She joked and scrunched up her face into a smile. He laughed and rested his forehead against hers again.

"We've got plenty of time for that." He replied, placing another chaste kiss on her plump lips.

"Time?" she repeated. "I like the sound of that."


	10. Chapter 9

"Maxie Jones, I am going to kill you!"

Nadine stared at herself in the change room mirror and glared at the barely-there fabric her blonde buddy thought would be perfect for her to wear. She had worked a double shift every day this week just to get Epiphany to let her have today off to hang out with Maxie, and so far it wasn't a good trade.

She opened the door and stepped out to face her best friend. Raising a freshly threaded eyebrow at her, she asked, "Did you _really_ expect me to wear this, Maxie?" Maxie stood up and took hold of her wrists.

"Nadine, this Saturday, which is tomorrow night, you are going on a date with Johnny-Hottie-Zacchara – "

"Is that what the papers are calling him now?" Nadine interrupted, teasing the other blonde. But that didn't stop her at all.

" – and you are not going to show up wearing a dress that resembles an Amish wedding gown! Okay?" Maxie stood behind Nadine and placed her hands on her shoulders, making her look at herself in the mirror again.

"I think you look hot. _But_, I don't understand why you won't let your mom just give you a dress or have one of her many fashion savvy friends make you one?"

Nadine let out an annoyed groan and stepped into the change room to peel off the too-short gown. "Because, Maxie, unlike you and my mother, I actually _enjoy_ going out to the mall and searching endlessly for the right dress and the perfect shoes that don't end up costing more than my annual paycheck." She replied through the door.

Once she was back in her pink tee and faded jeans, Nadine exited the tiny room and tossed the dress at Maxie, who let out a cry of indignation.

The two girls plopped themselves on the plush couch that faced the mirror doors of the changing rooms. "I'm going to go _crazy_ if you hand me one more dress that looks as though it was made for a child and not a grown woman!" She playfully glared at her friend. Nadine sat up straight and groaned, thinking of what she should wear.

Nadine cast a quick glance at the mirror across from her and spotted something in the background. She jumped up and spun around, walking toward the middle of the store.

"Nadine? Where the heck are you going?" Maxie yelled from behind her.

"I found it!" The blonde nurse exclaimed happily, talking over her shoulder.

"Found what?"

"_The_ dress." She said with such satisfaction in her voice.

The pale blue gown was exactly what Nadine was looking for. It was a decent length(probably ending at the knee) and was made out of the softest silk that would rival the best designers. The dress was tighter at the bust but when it hit the waist, it flowed outward.

Nadine's face broke out into a huge grin and she squealed.

"It's perfect." She breathed. Maxie showed up by her side and nodded in appreciation. "Well, I take back all those times I denied it but you _do_ have some of your mom's sense of style."

Nadine stuck her tongue out at her and looked back at the dress. Her hands found the price tag and she almost passed out. Maxie saw the shocked look on her face and asked her what was wrong. Nadine pointed to the tag.

"What is it too high for your nurse's salary?" She mocked Nadine's earlier statement. "No, it's nothing like that." Maxie saw the price and they locked eyes.

"It's on sale!" They said happily and the girls bursted out into giggles in the middle of the store.

Once they had sobered up, picked the right size, tried it on, and bought the beautiful dress, the two blondes were ready to get the hell out of the mall.

--

"I'll be there at eight o' clock sharp to pick you up at the terminal, alright Mom?"

Nadine made her way into Kelley's after she dropped Maxie off at Jason and Spinelli's penthouse. She was busy talking to her mom, who was in Paris for the past week for a layout consult.

"No, I will not call a limo to – " she looked over the counter at Mike and mouthed 'the usual'. He nodded his head and made his way into the kitchen.

"Because you're my mother and since you suffered through nine hours of medication-free labor to birth me, the least I can do is pick you up from the airport!" She smiled at her mother's stubbornness to want everything perfect.

Whether it was clothes, food, or transportation, it had to be the best of the best for Kate Howard. She definitely did not want to be seen by any lingering photographers as she stepped into Nadine's tiny car.

Her mom wasn't like that with her at all, thank goodness. Though, it _did_ bug the hell out of Nadine during the times when Kate Howard, the snobby fashion queen would leak into the mind of Kate Howard, her loving and easy-going mom.

"Fine mother!" Nadine sighed angrily. "I will call Clarice and have her set up a car to pick you up. You happy?"

The exhausted nurse laid her money on the counter, patiently waiting for Mike to finish preparing her cheeseburger, fries, and chocolate brownies.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." She paused to listen to her mother's question. "Of course I'm still going on my date with Johnny tomorrow! Look, Mom, I've got to go, my food is ready."

She took a whiff of Mike's delicious food and her mouth watered. She sent him a grateful smile as he handed her the take-out bag and he waved good bye.

"Of _course_ I ordered from the Metro Court restaurant. Only the finest for your daughter." she replied with a tiny hint of sarcasm in her voice. Her mother didn't even notice.

She winked at Mike and pushed the door to Kelley's open with her butt and left the warm diner. Nadine said goodbye to her mother and put away her phone, all the while never looking up as she did so.

"Oomph!" She huffed before tripping backwards. Nadine would have fallen on her denim-clad butt had whoever she bumped into not held onto her.

When she looked up, she was met with a pair of eyes she hadn't stared into for a long time.

"Nikolas." She whispered.

--

Pressing the off button for the curling iron, Nadine started to pace in front of Maxie, who was sitting on her bed with a frown on her face.

"So Nikolas is back for good?" She asked.

Nadine stopped moving and groaned. "I have no idea. He just said he was back for some family reunion or something and that's all."

"He didn't say _anything_ about you?" Maxie questioned with surprise in her voice.

"Well, he said that he was surprised at the news about my mom but other than that...no." She replied, taking out her earrings and necklace for the evening.

Nadine looked at herself in the vanity mirror and sighed. She was minutes away from her date with Johnny and all she could think about was her ex-boyfriend and why he returned to Port Charles after a year.

"Nadine, what are you going to do?"

Her friend sent a sorry glance through the mirror which made Nadine's shoulders slump. She slipped the jewelry on and picked up the plain, black clutch that held her cell phone, keys, breath mints, and a tiny silver coin that her grandmother gave her for good luck.

"About Nikolas? No idea. About Johnny? I'm going to go on my date, have a good time and forget I ever dated Prince what's-his-face!"

Maxie laughed and nudged Nadine in the shoulder. A long silence stretched between the two blondes but of course Maxie had to break it.

"Hey Nadine...?" Maxie paused and looked at the nurse with a pained look on her beautiful face.

"Yes, Miss Jones?" Nadine answered playfully.

"I'm really glad you're okay." Her frowned lips twitched into a smile. "Because if you died, you know that I would've killed you, right?"

It had been two weeks since that night in the hospital and ten days since she was released. And after spending one whole day at home "resting", Nadine decided it was best for her _mental _health to get back to work. She looked over at her friend and grinned.

Nadine pulled Maxie in for a hug and squeezed her tightly. She let out a short laugh and murmured into her hair, "Only _you_ would use necromancy to re-kill a person."

A knock from her front door interrupted the two friends and they broke apart.

"Well it seems your date has arrived," Maxie looked over at the alarm clock on Nadine's night stand and grinned playfully. "Oh, and he's right on time. Very nice."

"Shut up, you goof!"

Nadine bounced off the bed and practically skipped down the tiny hallway to the apartment door. Taking one last glance at herself in the mirror, she opened the door as Maxie popped up next to her.

"Hey Johnny." She said shyly, peering up at him through her mascara-coated eyelashes.

Johnny didn't say a word, his mouth was slightly agape and his eyes were roaming over Nadine's small frame. She bit her lip nervously as his eyes finally met hers and he smiled.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered. Then he placed his hand out for her to take, which she did, and led her out the door.

The only words left said were from Maxie yelling from the door, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

And we all know that means very little.


	11. Chapter 10

The wind was warm against her face as the car zoomed down the empty street. Johnny had told Nadine that he liked to drive fast and she didn't seem bothered by it. Actually, judging by the glint of amusement in her eyes, she loved it.

The blonde glanced over at Johnny once again and smiled. His short hair was slicked back and he wore a black sweater and dress pants and donned his usual smirk as he caught her gaze.

"Like what you see?" Nadine blushed and looked back out the window. She saw the "_You are now leaving Port Charles"_ sign and swiftly turned her head back to Johnny.

"Where are we going? We just left the city!" She exclaimed, curious as to where this beautiful man was taking her.

"It's a surprise." And that was all he said. No hint. Nothing the whole ride down.

--

Once the car finally came to a stop, Nadine swiftly removed her seatbelt and jumped out of the car before Johnny could even cut the engine.

The young blonde searched her surroundings but soon found herself confused. She spun around to face Johnny, who was now on his way over to her.

"Where are we, Zacchara?" Her blue eyes scanned the empty parking lot. Johnny didn't answer her but grabbed her hand and gently intertwined their fingers.

"Follow me."

He led her across the wide, empty space to face a large, white screen. "Johnny? Are we where I think we are?"

He smirked down at her and she grinned.

"We are! You brought me to a _drive-in_!!" She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him for an embrace.

After pulling away, Johnny was also smiling. "Does that mean you like it?"

"Like it? I love it? Once again you proved that you do, in fact, listen to my odd rambling." She gazed up at him with a soft smile and curiosity in her blue eyes. "When was it that I was talking about the drive-in anyways?"

He pulled her toward a large sofa that was set up in the middle of the lot which was coupled with a cart that had drinks, candy, and popcorn strewn about on it.

As she plopped down, he joined her on the couch and answered her question. "It was the day you were released from the hospital and you were listing off all the things you wanted to do that day. One of those things was to go see the classic _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ at a drive-in."

Nadine stared at the young brunette astonishingly but instead of saying anything, she just leaned forward and brushed her lips softly against his.

It was a chaste kiss and she leaned back after a few seconds, which led the young mobster to groan. A small smirk adorned her beautiful face as she leaned in again and this time kissed him deeply.

"You keep doing that and we won't get to watch the movie." His eyes twinkled with amusement as they pulled away. Nadine smiled again.

"If you insist." She responded, pulling herself away from Johnny and plopping back on the other side of the couch. She let out a giggle as he crawled over to her and slid right next to her.

"So, Mr. Zacchara, are we going to start the movie or what?"

He started to nod his head but paused and asked, "Are you going to stay quiet during this one?"

Nadine grinned at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I make no promises."

---

The song and dance erupting on the screen did nothing to catch the young couple's attention as they were a little bit distracted.

"So, what's your favorite memory as a kid?"

Nadine asked as she played with his long fingers. She wrapped her hand around his and squeezed as she looked up at him.

Johnny's dark eyes bore into hers as he took a deep breath. "Probably the first time I composed a song."

"I said as a kid!" She laughed.

"I was a kid! Well, I was 12." He admitted.

Nadine's mouth dropped and she gasped. "Twelve?! You're like some kind of prodigy!" Johnny let out a bark of laughter and pulled her close against his body.

"Hardly. I just needed something to drown out the noise." His head dropped slightly, his face somber as he slipped into the past.

Nadine lifted his head so his eyes held hers and she asked softly, "Will you play for me sometime?"

His dark mood vanished quickly and a grin replaced the frown at her words. "For you? Anytime."

Nadine returned a gentle smile and kissed him softly, her lips brushing against his in a rhythmic dance. He returned it and slid his hands up her arms to wrap themselves in her golden curls, urging her head closer.

With a moan, Nadine gently pushed his body to lie flat on the couch as she crouched over him, lips still attached.

The movie was forgotten and so was the fact that they were outdoors as Nadine removed the powder blue cropped sweater that was supposed to keep her warm. She really had no use for it at this moment.

The heat radiated between the two as the brunette shifted her body so it aligned with his. One hand drifted from her hair down to her thigh as he wrapped his piano fingers around the warm flesh and pulled it closer to his body.

They finally parted and gulped in some much-needed oxygen as their eyes locked. Nadine broke the contact first and looked down at their compromising position.

"Oh!" She yelped and jumped off of Johnny, nearly kneeing him in a sensitive body part. "I did not mean for it to go that far!" She exclaimed as she stepped away from the couch, putting distance between them.

Distance was good. Distance would prevent her from jumping him right then and there.

"Nadine? I'm sorry if I went too fast, making you feel pressured or uncomfortable was the last thing I wanted to do tonight." Johnny spoke with a rough voice that was still affected by their previous activities.

"Oh Johnny, it's not your fault. Well, it sort of is. I mean, how can one person look so good watching a movie?" She questioned out loud. Being who he was, Johnny smirked at her comment.

"Oh hush you!" She declared. "I just – I don't want you to get the impression that I...I'm...you know..."

"No I don't." Johnny teased. "Why don't you tell me?"

Nadine huffed and mumbled, "I didn't want you to think I was easy or something because well...I'm not!"

Johnny chuckled and rose from the couch. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't think you're easy, I think you are amazing." He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against her lips.

--

Walking up to Kelley's hand in hand, Johnny started to think about the new information he received today.

He had tried to push it out of his mind all throughout their date but he couldn't. Not when it could hurt Nadine in the worst way.

"Johnny?" He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked down at her. "What do you want to order?"

"I'll just take a coffee," He said to the waitress. "What are you getting, blondie?"

She laughed at his nickname for her and looked at the waitress. "I'll have a hot chocolate with as many marshmallows as you can shove in it. Thanks."

After the women left, the couple leaned in so that they could talk privately.

"Did you like the movie?" Johnny asked with his traditional smirk.

Nadine blushed and looked down at the table. Clearing her throat she said, "Yeah, I did. It was very...nice."

The duo laughed together but had to move away because their drinks had arrived. Johnny was lost in thought again and didn't realize his coffee was in front of him.

"That's it, tell me what's wrong." Nadine said exasperated.

Johnny looked up at her, dazed. "What?"

"Whatever is bothering you, tell me." Her blue eyes worriedly searched his brown ones. "I know something is on your mind, so tell me."

"I don't think I can." He spoke as if it pained him to.

"Fine." Nadine leaned back in her chair and sipped her cocoa. "But if you need to talk, I'm here."

Johnny leaned in again and spoke quietly. "I _should _tell you Nadine since it's about your shooting but every warning in my head is telling me not to."

The nurse's eyes widened and she stood up, planting a twenty on the table. "Let's go."

She grabbed his arm and led him out of the diner and didn't stop walking till they reached the park.

"Tell me," She breathed. "Now."

His eyes pleaded for her to spare him the pain of telling her. He ran a hand through his hair and mumbled, "This was _not _the way I planned the rest of our night."

"Johnny..." Her voice was the last straw on his back. It was broken and scared, two things he didn't want to ever have her feel.

"Alright. I'll tell you but...you...I don't want to hurt you." She didn't say anything, she only wrapped her arms around his waist and urged him on silently.

"My investigators have been trying to find the person who shot you at the carnival for a while now and have been coming up with nothing."

He took a deep breath.

"A lead came up about three days ago and my men trailed it," he explained. "At first I was confused but then I figured it out. The shooter wasn't aiming for you, Nadine. They wanted me."

Her arms tightened around him at his words.

"Did you find out who did it?" She asked quietly. Johnny nodded his head.

"The one person who would want me dead more than anything." He pulled her away from him and held her at arms length, looking into her eyes.

"The one person who would do anything to get a Zacchara away from his daughter."

Nadine finally realized who he was talking about and started to shake her head. Backing out of his hold, she mumbled objections at his words.

"I know you don't want to believe me but its true Nadine. It was Sonny who tried to kill me. It was Sonny who missed and shot you instead."


	12. Chapter 11

At the sound of a knock at her apartment door, Nadine trampled over towards it in her fluffy pink slippers and her polka dot PJ's. When she swung the tall, heavy wood open the blonde was shocked to see who was on the other end.

His smile was small and he looked nervous as he shifted his footing under the gaze of the curious nurse.

"Nik? What are you doing here?" Nadine asked, using the nickname she used to call him. He held up his hands that were full of two paper cups.

"I brought hot chocolate," He bit his lip and looked down at her. "It's still your favourite drink, right?" She nodded and allowed him entrance, moving away from the entryway. As she lead him into the living room, Nadine picked up the random bobbles in the way and tried to make the place look less…cluttered.

They took a seat on the tiny couch and Nadine looked expectantly over at him. They exchanged pleasantries, asked about family members and friends that they both still stayed in contact with. The conversation died soon after, leaving them in complete silence.

"You look good." He blurted, gesturing to her. "I mean, it looks like you've been well since I…"

Her blue eyes flashed angrily, but her exhaustion of the past few months quickly extinguished it.

"What, since you _left me_. Go on say it, Nikolas. We both know what happened."

"I didn't leave you, I went to Europe with my son. I wanted to try experiencing life after I had come so close to losing it." He clenched his jaw, the words slightly mumbled but Nadine heard them all.

"That was _your_ choice!" Her voice rising higher and she stood up from the couch, glaring at the man below. He stood up as well and yelled back,

"You know I was in a bad place, Nadine. My fiancee had just been murdered – "

"Don't use Emily as an excuse, if it was really about her than you never would have started _anything_ with me." Nadine was exhausted, physically and emotionally and she just had enough. "You know what? Just…just stop, Nik."

She sighed and walked over to the two-person kitchen table, trying to get some distance from the man who had hurt her…had abandoned her. "I really do not need this at the moment."

Nikolas looked at her and was about to ask what was wrong when a knock interrupted them. The tired nurse walked over to the door once again that night and swung it open finding herself face-to-face with Johnny.

"Oh great, what is this 'Nadine's boyfriends invasion'?" She mumbled, her eyes tiredly looking over the beauty that was Johnny Zacharra. Waving her hand like a magician's assistant, Ndine said, "Come on in, join the party!" Confused by her statement, Johnny stepped into her apartment but stopped in his tracks when his dark eyes landed on Nikolas.

Nadine closed the door, waving her hands slightly between the two men. "Nikolas, meet Johnny. Johnny, meet Nikolas." The two men did not move but instead stared each other down, sizing each other up; like a couple of animals.

"Alright, that's enough." The blonde exclaimed. "You two can figure out who's the manliest man another time, as for me…I'm not involved." It seemed they actually heard her and both sets of eyes landed on Nadine's petite frame.

"I need to talk to you, Nadine." Johnny said, his voice smooth as velvet and a sincere ring in it. But what got Nadine to consent was the look in his eyes. Those dark orbs shone with intensity and Nadine couldn't say no. So, she faced Nikolas and told him that he should leave.

The Prince opened his mouth to object but the glare she sent him told him that he wasn't welcome.

"Alright, I'll leave. I'm very sorry for the trouble I have caused you, please accept my apology." His tone was formal and akin to the voice he had used when he told her he was leaving Port Charles. A dark look crossed her features as he left the apartment, reminding her of that day only a year ago.

Nadine faced Johnny once again and met his dark eyes that were glowing.

"Who was he?"

She crossed her arms across her chest and looked at him with hooded eyes. "What do you need to talk about, Johnny? Come to tell me my mom is poisoning my Lucky Charms?" The young mobster flinched at her sarcastic comment but still stepped towards her.

"You weren't answering my calls – "

"There's one hint for you."

"And it's been a month since I've even _seen _you and I…I missed you. A lot." He spoke softly and quietly as he moved to stand right in front of her. Nadine's gaze lifted upwards but her icy exterior never faltered. After all, this is the man who said her father was the one who shot her that hot summer day. "Don't you miss me? At all?" Johnny's eyes searched hers but he couldn't break through the icy walls. Nadine moved away from him and for the first time since she opened the door and saw him did she notice the manila folder in his hand.

Johnny noticed her gaze landing on his hand and lifted it up. "I'm sorry for telling you but I felt you needed to know. We never lied to each other and I didn't want to start our relationship off with this _thing_ between us. Would you rather I kept it from you?"

Without a word, Nadine shook her head and pointed toward the folder. "What's in there?"

"I gathered more proof on the shooter so you'd see that I wasn't lying." He sighed and lifted it to her so that Nadine could take it. "I know you don't believe me and I'm sorry the answer is what it is."

She took the folder from his long fingers and placed it on the table next to her.

"I just want you to know before you read the folder, that this life does things to you. Being in the mob, surrounded by violence and the need for power, it gets to you. And Sonny, being in the business as long as he has, knows of only one way to get what he wants and that's to get rid of the person standing in the way."

Her blue eyes didn't return to his and he knew that his time was up. He walked to the door and opened it, taking one last look at the girl whose nimble fingers started to lift up the folder.


	13. Chapter 12

Another week goes by as Nadine mulls over the information Johnny handed her that night. She learned, in great detail, that Sonny was in fact the shooter. His fingerprint was found on the ledge near the carnival booth that they were in. Johnny said his men also found bullet fragments that match only one type of gun; a gun belonging to Sonny Corinthos.

"Hey Max." Nadine said cheerily. She couldn't express any anger to the joyful bodyguard, as she nodded to the door. "He in there?"

Max nodded and smiled at the blonde, "Mr.C's inside. He'll be very excited to see you, Nadine." It took Nadine months to get Max to call her Nadine instead of Miss Howard every time she went to the coffee shop to see Spinelli. Her mission was finally accomplished the day after she found out about Sonny being her father, it sort of obvious why he had changed his mind.

Nadine sent a smile his way as Max opened the door for her and announced to Sonny that she was here. Nadine felt odd when he did that, it felt as though they were in the eighteenth century and she had to curtsy every time she was announced into a room. She shook her head slightly and moved into the room, thanking Max.

Nadine was greeted with a warm smile and deep dimples as she raised her gaze to her father's. He turned back toward the drink cart and asked if she wanted anything.

"I know what you did, Sonny." The blonde blurted out without thinking. Nadine waited for him to turn around but he didn't. She knew he had heard her because his grip on the drink cart was now tighter; his knuckles white with pressure.

"I have proof that you did it…right here." Despite knowing that he couldn't see it, Nadine lifted her hand that held Johnny's envelope. "I need you to look at me, Sonny." The dark haired mobster turned to her with guilt and anguish written over his olive complexion. When his chocolate eyes met hers, Nadine could see he was terribly upset about it.

"I – " He paused and wiped his hand across his face, a sign that he was upset and frustrated. "I didn't mean for you, for you to get hurt. I was – "

"I know what you were doing Sonny! Why do you think I'm upset?" Nadine spat out. Her father looked shocked at her outburst.

"What? You're mad because I was _aiming_ for Zacharra and not because I actually hit you?" Sonny's face was incredulous and he moved towards Nadine. She stood her ground and glared at him.

"Yes, Sonny. I care about him and you _knew_ that and you still did it! You still tried to kill him. But the worst part of it is that you would've let me watch him die!" Nadine breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling quickly as her anger took over. Sonny shook his head, raising his hand to her but she backed away and spoke defiantly.

"I understand how things work in your world, Sonny. But until you realize that the people around you are the one's who receive the consequences of your actions, and that you should stop thinking about _you_ – "

He cut in angrily. "I was thinking about you!" He snarled at the angry blonde who didn't back down. "I _did _that for you. The Zacharra's only wanted you for on thing – and that's to be leverage against me."

Nadine shook her head and smiled sadly. "Any proof of that Sonny? Because so far all I see is a power hungry man who will do anything – say anything – to get his way. And either you stop acting like this…or we're done."

"I've waited my whole life for my dad to come but if you're going to be like this than I don't want you to be my dad."

She left the manor and quickly got to her tiny car, trying to keep in the tears. Nadine turned the key in the ignition and drove home on automatic. It wasn't until she was in front of the door of her home that it opened to reveal Johnny.

--

Johnny was surprised to see the blonde when he opened his apartment door but he lets her in. As shocked as he was, Nadine was probably even more surprised that she was at his door.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's cool, I wasn't doing – " Johnny started but was cut off by the nurse.

"No, I mean _I'm sorry_." Nadine's blue eyes pierced into Johnny and he knew what she meant. "I'm sorry for everything that I said or – or did to you. I, I'm just so very sorry." Her usually glowing face was dark and defeated and Johnny's chest tightened at the thought of someone hurting her.

He saw her bottom lip tremble and Johnny knew she was on the verge of crying. He started for her but she raised her small, pale hand to stop in his tracks.

"No. You can't keep doing that; helping me whenever I need it, holding me whenever I cry…" Johnny drew a deep breath as he watched her silently. She was in pain and she wouldn't let him help her when that was the only thing his mind was willing to do. Her mouth opened slightly and he waited for what she said next.

"I blamed you – I _yelled_ at you, why are you still nice to me?" Nadine said, her blue eyes shiny with tears bore into his dark ones. He stepped towards her again and but this time he was able to place his hand on her hip and trace fingers down her soft cheek.

"You know why." His words brushed across her face, warm and smelling a little like chocolate. She smiled slowly as his thumb stopped at the corner of her lips. And then as he dipped his head aligning his lips to hers, he whispered,

"I love you."


End file.
